Hold On
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Songfic to Hold On, by Sarah McLachlan. The ever popular deathbed scenario! Just something I found while sorting my folders out. Baralai is shot and Paine gets called in. Implied Paralai, lots of teasing on 'Lai's part. NOT A DEATHFIC.


"Painey," came Rikku's shaky voice over the SphereComm.

"Can it wait, Ree?" I sighed, in the middle of training, "mucho fiendo in the vicinity."

"Painey, it's way important."

I slashed at an oversoul humbuga and fell back as the backlash caught me, "_how _important?"

"_Majorly_- okay? Painey, it's about Praetor Baralai."

My heart seemed to stop and I froze up, "is he alright?"

"He's in hospital."

I instantly forgot about the fiends.

"Painey, I'm really sorry, it doesn't look good. There's been an assassination attempt."

-

_My love_

You know that you're my best friend 

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_My love_

_Let nothing come between us_

_My love for you is strong and true_

_Am I in heaven here or am I..._

_At the crossroads I am standing_

-

"Where is he?" I asked, walking briskly into the large Bevelle hospital that afternoon. I was sporting wounds of my own but I didn't care.

_Baralai, I got here as fast as I could._

"Who?" the receptionist asked. Her nametag said Olivea.

"Baralai."

Olivea blinked in surprise, "the Praetor is not in a good way, Miss, he is not accepting visitors."

"Tell him it's Paine," I said, "and that if he doesn't open up I'll kick his ass."

She screwed up her face a little and I knew she didn't like me already, but she nodded, "I'll have someone relay the message."

Ten minutes later a healer came and found me in the reception area, "Miss Paine?"

"That's me."

"The Praetor will see you now."

"We're here for you, Painey," said Rikku, bursting through the door, followed by Yuna.

"The Praetor will see _only _Miss Paine," said the healer, "I'm sorry."

"Aww! Tell him Riks and Yunie are here too- he'll let us in!"

The healer shook his head, "he was quite clear about it- only Miss Paine was to come."

"The big meanie!" Rikku huffed and Yuna gave me a nervous smile.

"Tell us how he's doing, okay?"

I nodded silently and left- my heart going at 600 beats a minute.

-

_So now you're sleeping peaceful_

_I lie awake and pray_

That you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll See another day and we will praise it 

_And love the light that brings a smile_

_Across your face_

_Oh god if you're out there won't you hear me_

_I know that we've never talked before_

_Oh god the man I love is leaving_

_Won't you take him when he comes to your door_

-

Baralai was asleep when I went in. Or so it seemed.

"How could you get yourself shot, fool?" I said, looking down at him, eyes shut and chest bandaged heavily. Involuntarily, my gaze softened and I called the healer over, "what are all these machina trying to tell me?" I asked, gesturing to the many wires and screens set up about the room.

"It was rocky for a while," said the healer, "but he seems to be doing alright- I think he'll make a full recovery by… eh… the end of the month."

I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Miss- he was awake a minute ago."

I shrugged, "whatever," I leant over and kissed his mouth gently, "just so long as he's alright," I added softly.

"I _am_ awake, you know," said Baralai, opening his eyes.

I choked slightly, "damn you, 'Lai! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The healer smiled and left.

"Sorry, Dr. P."

"You scared the hell out of me," I muttered.

"I'm touched."

"As soon as you're better, I'm gonna kill you, ya know?"

"Probably… hey, Paine?"

"What?"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Wishful thinking, Baralai," I said, rolling my eyes, "as if."

"Oh… I swore I felt-"

"Well you didn't," I lied, "get over yourself."

"Right," said Baralai, "sorry."

I heaved a deep sigh, "just get better soon, alright?"

"Okay, Paine."

Baralai closed his eyes and seemed to go back to sleep.

-

_Am I in heaven here or am I in hell_

At the crossroads I am standing 

_So now you're sleeping peaceful_

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll_

_See another day and we will praise it_

_And love the light that brings a smile_

_Across your face..._

_Hold on_

_Hold on to yourself_

-

A few minutes passed and I decided I should probably leave. Wanting some sort of physical verification that he was really okay, I leaned down to kiss his soft, solid lips once again, then stood, satisfied, and made to leave.

"Still awake," Baralai murmured as I paused at the door and I managed to let out a very un-lady-like cry of rage before leaving. He chuckled as the door slammed, "I love you too, Paine."

-

Hold on 

_Hold on_


End file.
